coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9556 (10th September 2018)
Plot Ryan tries to borrow money from Ali. Carla sees Toyah offering Peter comfort when he is still on edge about Jim's return. Steve hasn't told Tracy, much to Liz's amazement. She has made arrangements to see her former husband later and find out why he's returned. Tyrone refuses to consider finding his real mother as she abandoned him. Carla reports a comment to Toyah that Peter made about how two people can get back together if they are honest with each other. Wanting him out from under her feet at Underworld, she asks Toyah if she could consider trying again with him. Ryan is delighted to get a cheque for £5,000 for his DJ work in Ibiza. He makes a bet with Ali that he can double his money in less than a month. Carla books a table for a romantic meal for Peter and Toyah at the bistro. Tracy decides to stage a stunt for Abi in order that she can get a Good Samaritan award and impress social services. David continues to help Max with his online football game. Billy promises Bethany that he won't see Josh any more. Peter is duped into going to the bistro by Carla where Toyah joins him instead. Jim and Liz enter and Peter confronts his former tormentor but is persuaded to back down by Toyah. Liz and Jim sit at their table watched intently from across the bistro by the young woman who got in Jim's car. Tyrone is short with Brian when he finds a press report about an abandoned baby in 1982. Peter and Toyah's lunch goes well. Jim tells Liz that something's happened which has changed him forever. David and Dev try to outspend each other on the game. Maria points out that Liam is doing well on skill alone and they agree to spend no more. Fiz asks Brian to discretely keep on looking for Tyrone's mum. Steve tells Tracy about Jim. Toyah tells Peter she wants him back. Billy visits Josh to tell him he won't be seeing him again. Josh begs him to help him pray and Billy agrees. Peter tells Toyah he doesn't want to get back together. Jim tells Liz that a woman has traced him through his army records and claims to be his daughter. A DNA test has proven her story right and the girl - Hannah - is in fact their dead daughter Katie. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Josh's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz is shocked when Jim drops a bombshell - Hannah, the daughter who they once knew as Katie, is alive; Carla dupes Peter and Toyah into meeting for lunch; and Billy tells Josh he won’t visit again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,143,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Steve, I would never murder your dad...not without checking with you first." Category:2018 episodes